Prokurator Alicja Horn/23
Rozdział 23 Sprawa braci Chorodowiczów była jedną z tych, które dają oskarżycielowi publicznemu możność nie byle jakiego popisu. Wprawdzie śledztwo nie zdołało udowodnić im sutenerstwa, lecz przeszło trzydziestu świadków, przesuniętych przez ręce prokuratorki Alicji Horn zostawiło w tych rękach tyle poszlak, tyle ujemnych opinii i dyskredytujących świadectw, że wyrok skazujący dla nikogo nie był niespodzianką. Sala, przepełniona złodziejaszkami, alfonsami, prostytutkami, pokątnymi akuszerkami i wszelkimi szumowinami przedmiejskimi, przyjęła wyrok milczeniem, notując w pamięci szczegóły, które kiedyś mogą się przydać do własnej obrony. Alicja złożyła notatki i wyszła na korytarz, gdy zastąpiła jej drogę chuda, stara kobieta, którą już podczas rozprawy zauważyła pośród publiczności. - Czego pani sobie życzy? - zatrzymała się Alicja. - W jednej ważnej sprawie, proszę wielmożnej pani prokuratorowej, w bardzo ważnej sprawie... - No? - Ale musowo w cztery oczy, bo to nie byle co... - Czy w związku ze sprawą Chodorowiczów? - Jakby tak, i jakby nie. - Proszę za mną - rzuciła Alicja. Miała jeszcze prawie godzinę czasu i postanowiła dowiedzieć się, o co tej podejrzanej kobiecie chodzi. - Proszę - wskazała jej krzesło przed biurkiem. - Bo to ja wiem coś, co pani prokuratorowej może się przydać - zaczęła babina, wpychając pod zrudziały kapelusz kosmyk siwiejących włosów. - Zaraz - przerwała Alicja - przede wszystkim, jak się pani nazywa? Kobieta zerwała się na równe nogi: - A to po co pani prokuratorowej. Ja tam sama do niczego rąk maczać nie chcę. Już dość w życiu nacierpiałam się przez te sądy i policję. Ja z uczciwości przyszłam, nie żeby co... - Proszę się nie niepokoić - zatrzymała ją Alicja - jednak rozumie pani, że muszę wiedzieć, z kim mam do czynienia? Pani chce mi coś ważnego zeznać i chce, bym uwierzyła, a przecież nie mogę wierzyć komuś, kto nawet swojego nazwiska się wstydzi. - Boże drogi, toż nie wstydzę się, tylko ja tu nie mam nic do rzeczy. Ot, przysłuchiwałam się rozprawie i temu, co wielmożna pani prokuratorowa mówiła, i myślę sobie: - o, taka, to znaczy się wielmożna pani, to i najważniejszym nie przepuści, tylko do kryminału zamknie. Dlatego ośmieliłam się, a nie to, broń Boże, żeby samej w to włazić. - Czemu pani nie zwróciła się do Urzędu Śledczego czy do komisariatu? - Właśnie, proszę wielmożnej pani, dlatego, że myślałam sobie, że z panią prokuratorową, jak to z kobitą, łatwiej się dogadam i mojej krzywdy pani nie zechce, a po drugie, że to w ogóle kobieca sprawa... - Więc dobrze - powiedziała Alicja - obiecuję pani, że jej nazwiska w to nie wmieszam, ale mnie proszę je powiedzieć. No? Kobieta skurczyła się i wybąkała: - Niech tam będzie... Bufałowa jestem, Jadwiga - zerknęła spod oka na Alicję i dodała - teraz to już pani wie. Cóż, nie zapieram się, karana sądownie, ale przysięgam Bogu, że co za Paszczukównę, to niesłusznie. Sama głupia szydełkiem próbowała i urządziła się. Ja już nic poradzić nie mogłam. Nie mówię, że przy Malinowszczance nie byłam winna. Owszem. Wiedziałam, że ryzyko wielkie, ale sama uparła się, że to ślub za dwa miesiące... One takie wszystkie, a później człowiek za nie cierpi... - Pani jest akuszerką? - A cóż mam być? Szlachcianka jestem, z ziemian, ale ot, tak na ciężki chleb się zeszło... - Cóż więc pani ma do powiedzenia? Bufałowa pociągnęła nosem i rzeczowym ruchem podsunęła swoje krzesło. - Aha, otóż widzi pani, sama nie wiem, po co on takie upodobania ma, żeby koniecznie była w ciąży, a i to dla niego ważne, żeby to było pierwsze zajście... - Sekunda - przerwała Alicja - któż to jest? - Niby on? Ano, musi być bogaty. Pieniędzy ma jak lodu i własnym samochodem jeździ, a sam brunecik, taki ni młody, ni stary, ale niczegowaty, i w binoklach, a jakże... - To nawet jego nazwiska pani nie zna? - A skądże mam znać, Boże drogi, on cwany i żadnego pozoru nie daje, nijakich śladów. Przyjedzie, dziewuchę obejrzy, chloroformem albo czym takim uśpi i ten jego szofer zaraz w płachtę i do auta. A on tylko zapyta, a kto ona, a co, w którym miesiącu, a czy nie wiadomo z kim, pieniądze odliczy i już go nie ma. - Zaraz. Więc on po prostu kupuje od pani ciężarne dziewczęta? - Boże drogi, a któż mówi, że ode mnie?! - przestraszyła się Bufałowa - od innych, a ja wiem, bo to w jednym fachu, rozchodzi się między ludźmi. - No, przypuśćmy, że tak jest. Więc, powiada pani, że ma samochód. Czy nie przyszło pani na myśl zauważyć jego numer? - A jakże, na pamięć umiałam i na karteczce miałam zapisane, ale, jak na złość, karteczka gdzieś się zapodziała, a ja jak z pamięci zabrałam się zapisywać, to ze strachu, żeby nie poplątać, wszystko mi się we łbie pokiełbasiło. I teraz nijak nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, czy to 87.653, czy 78.356, czy jakoś podobnie. Ale że na początku albo 87 albo 78, to mur... Alicja szybko zrobiła notatkę i zapytała: - Jak wygląda to auto? - Czarne, wielkie, a na przodku trzy złote korony i coś napisane... - Może Reenclar? - O, jakby tak. - Torpedo, czy limuzyna? - A Bóg jego wie - rozłożyła ręce akuszerka. - Otwarte, czy kareta? - zmieniła pytanie Alicja. - Nie kareta, toż mówię, auto. Niby zrobione na karetę, ale auto. Póki jeszcze pamiętałam numer, to poszłam do urzędu ruchu kołowego i pytam: czyje? A tam taki powiada: - a paniusi jaki zakichany interes, przejechał paniusię, czy co?... To ja mu powiadam, że po pierwsze, że żadna paniusia, gbur taki, a w ogóle to co? Tajemnica wielka?... A na drugi dzień to posłałam szwagra i on dowiedział się, że to jakiegoś generała i przepisany na Poznań. Alicja niecierpliwie poprawiła się w fotelu: - A ten pan nie jest generałem? - Skąd jemu do wojska. Cherlak taki, a przy tym mnie się widzi, że musi być doktor, bo na tym to się zna i po łacinie sobie zapisuje i pyta fachowo. - No i cóż robi z tymi dziewczętami? Bufałowa rozłożyła ręce: - Pewno jakieś świństwa, nie bez tego, żeby nie było tam rozpusty. - A dziewczyny, kiedy wracają do domu, co mówią? - Otóż to, że nic nie mówią, bo nigdy nie wracają. Poszła i przepadła, jak kamień w wodę. Po kilku miesiącach to czasem która napisze, że do Ameryki wyjechała, albo jeszcze gdzie dalej, ale czy kto uwierzy?... Ja bym tam złamanego grosza nie dała, że on je żywe puszcza. Głupi byłby. Jak nie ukatrupi, to po co by tajemnicę robił i tyle forsy bulił? A może co ładniejsze to i na handel puszcza? Kto jego tam wie... - A w jaki sposób pani daje mu znak, że ma odpowiednią pacjentkę? Akuszerka wzruszyła ramionami: - Że tam pani prokuratorowa wciąż na mnie! Ja tam tem się nie zajmuję, co mi po tem? Alicja zaśmiała się i robiąc dobroduszną minę, powiedziała: - Niech pani Bufałowa nie boi się. Co między nami, to między nami. Przecież i teraz już wiem, że pani dostarczała mu ten towar. Gdyby chodziło mi o panią, to ja kazałabym panią zamknąć, ale myślę, że pani po to przyszła do mnie, by za coś zemścić się na tamtym jegomościu. Obiecałam, że pani nie aresztuję i może pani śmiało wszystko mówić. Więc, w jaki sposób porozumiewała się pani z nim? Bufałowa otworzyła ogromną, zniszczoną torebkę, wydobyła z niej zatłuszczony karteluszek i powiedziała: - Niech już będzie. Muszę wierzyć pani prokuratorowej, bo komu miałabym wierzyć?... Otóż między nami taka jest umowa, że jak mam u siebie taką, co przyszła się psuć i chce, żeby po cichu, żeby nikt nie dowiedział się, a nikogo, kto by się o nią upomniał w Warszawie nie ma, to ja piszę do "Kurierka" ofertę na jego ogłoszenie, niby, ot taką: Podała kartkę Alicji. Niewprawnym pismem zabazgrany karteluszek zawierał następującą treść: "Oferta pod kwit nr 2718-f. - Mam do sprzedania szafę dębową. Proszę telefonować dziś (albo podać datę) 118-64". - Pani ma telefon? - Gdzie tam, to numer domu i mieszkania. Ja mieszkam na Pańskiej pod 118. Tylko taka umowa z nim, żeby wiedział, do kogo ma zajechać. Bo on nie tylko ode mnie widać bierze. Więc rzucam taką ofertę do "Kurierka", a przed zamknięciem bramy on przyjeżdża i jeżeli mu się dziewczyna spodoba, to zabiera, ale jest wybredny. Nie każdą chce. - Czy on tę kartkę pisał? - zapytała Alicja. - Nie, on tylko dyktował. - Zatem doskonale - spojrzała na zegar Alicja. - Pomyślę o tym wszystkim i zajmę się tą sprawą. Niech pani przyjdzie do mnie jutro o dziesiątej rano. - Dobrze, proszę wielmożnej pani prokuratorowej, będę punktualnie... Tylko jedno chciałam zapytać... - No? - Czy dostanę za to jaką nagrodę?... ja nie z chciwości, a z biedy, strasznie ciężko w dzisiejszych czasach grosz zarobić... Alicja przyrzekła, że w razie pomyślnych wyników śledztwa wystara się dla niej o nagrodę. Wracając do domu rozważała ewentualne pobudki, jakimi mógł się kierować ów poławiacz ciężarnych kobiet i doszła do przekonania, że musi to mieć związek z jakąś sektą religijną lub też z erotycznym zwyrodnialstwem. W każdym razie nie miała powodów podejrzewać Bufałowej o mistyfikację. Nie wyrobiła sobie jeszcze dokładnego obrazu sprawy, ani tym mniej koncepcji dochodzeń, jednakże pomyślała, że najprostszym sposobem zdemaskowania zbrodniarzy byłoby podstawienie agentki policyjnej. Myślała właśnie o tym, siadając do obiadu, gdy Julka odezwała się, patrząc w talerz: - Chciałam ci powiedzieć, że otrzymałam posadę... - Jaką posadę? - wbiła w nią spojrzenie Alicja. - Kancelistki, w biurze Domu Handlowego B. Załkind i S-ka. - Z czyjejże to protekcji? - Z niczyjej - poczerwieniała Julka - przeczytałam ogłoszenie w dzienniku i zwróciłam się do nich... Zaległo milczenie i Julka po długiej przerwie dodała: - Mam pracować w dziale korespondencji. Dają mi pensję trzysta osiemdziesiąt złotych, więc będę mogła się z tego utrzymać... Alicja wybuchnęła śmiechem: - Wiesz, że mogłabyś się zdobyć na tyle przyzwoitości, by mnie w tak naiwny sposób nie okłamywać! Czy naprawdę uważasz mnie za tak łatwowierną do tego stopnia, że ci uwierzę, że bez protekcji zaofiarowano tobie tak wielką pensję?... Zresztą, mniejsza o to, od kiedy obejmujesz tę "posadę"? - Od pierwszego - cicho odpowiedziała Julka. W oczach miała łzy. Alicja chciała jeszcze zapytać, kiedy wobec tego Julka się wyprowadzi, lecz pohamowała się i przeszła do swego pokoju. Była pewna, że nie obeszło się tu bez pomocy Druckiego, że Julka najbezczelniej w świecie nie tylko wymyka się jej z rąk, lecz zabiera jej i jego. O nie - zacisnęła pięści - oni jeszcze nie wiedzą, kto jest Alicja Horn!... Przede wszystkim Julka, jako niepełnoletnia, będzie musiała zastosować się ściśle do woli opiekunki, a zatem pojedzie pod Pińsk. Byle tam prędzej zwolniło się miejsce. Zresztą, jeżeli nie tam, to pojedzie gdziekolwiek, lecz w Warszawie nie zostanie za żadną cenę. Zapukano do drzwi i weszła Józefowa. - Czego Józefowa chce? - ostro zapytała Alicja. - Ja względem panienki - szeptem zaczęła staruszka, starannie zamykając za sobą drzwi. - Bo o co chodzi? Służąca zbliżyła się do niej i potrząsnęła głową: - Niedobrze jest z naszą panną Julką, proszę pani, niedobrze. Już od przyjazdu była taka niewyraźna, cięgiem płacze, nocami bredzi, przez sen krzyczy, a dniem to albo listy pisze, albo telefonuje i wciąż płacze. Nie mówiłam nic, bo myślałam, że nie moja rzecz, pani sama zauważy... - Słusznie Józefowa myślała - sucho ucięła Alicja - zauważyłam i nie widzę w tym nic nadzwyczajnego. Kobieta smutno machnęła ręką: - Żeby to tak było, ale Boże broń, zdaje się, że szykuje się nam wielkie nieszczęście i wstyd wielki... - Co Józefowa plecie?! - zerwała się Alicja. - Mówię, co wiem. Pani to teraz rzadko w domu, a z panienką mniej jakoś, ale ja to widzę, o, widzę... Toż sama mam wnuczęta, wiem. Ślepy zauważyłby, dziewczyna w oczach mizernieje, chudnie, ma zawroty głowy, skarży się na mdłości... Alicja chwyciła ją za ramię: - Proszę zaraz mówić, co Józefowa wie? - A ot, już od dawna patrzę i myślę sobie: może być, nie daj Boże, tak, ale może być i całkiem zwyczajnie, z nerwów znaczy się. Wiadomo, w tym wieku dziewczyńska rzecz. Aż tu, ze cztery dni temu będzie... nie, będzie pięć, akuratnie mówię pięć, bo to w sobotę, zaraz po nieszporach, wracam, a panienka zapłakana, opowiedziała mi swoje zmartwienie. Alicja nie spodziewała się tej wiadomości. Wprawdzie nie wątpiła, że Julka żyje z Druckim, lecz wprost nie przyszło jej na myśl, że sprawy mogły zajść aż tak daleko. Ogarnęła nią jakaś zawziętość, jakaś wręcz radość. Oto żmija, którą wychowała na własnej piersi, poniesie zasłużoną karę... Ani przez jedną chwilę nie żałowała Julki. Wychodząc po obiedzie na aleję Szucha, wstąpiła do kuchni: - Józefowa chciała jechać na urlop do siostry? - zapytała. - Tak, proszę pani, pod Grójec. - Więc jutro Józefowa może jechać. - A jak będzie z usługą? - Już dam sobie radę, proszę jutro po południu jechać. Druckiego zastała, jak często ostatnimi czasy, znudzonego i zamyślonego. Ożywiał się tylko w chwilach podniecenia, poza tym był milczący i zniechęcony. Alicja nie wątpiła, że wszystkiemu winna jest Julka. Nawet jego pieszczoty stały się jakieś inne, bardziej gwałtowne, niespodziewane, a czasem aż do bólu brutalne. Próbowała wypytywać go o interesy, lecz zbywał ją niechętnymi półsłówkami. Coraz rzadziej zgadzał się zabierać ją do "Argentyny", wymawiając się ogólnikowo i nawet nie zadając sobie trudu wynalezienia prawdopodobnych usprawiedliwień. - Wszystko się zmieni - powtarzała sobie Alicja - wszystko się poprawi, gdy tylko nie będzie między mną a nim Julki. Tego wieczora wcześniej niż zwykle pożegnał Alicję: - Mam ważną sprawę - mruknął, a spojrzawszy na zegarek zerwał się i zaklął: - Psiakrew, jeszcze się spóźnię... Nakładając kapelusz widziała w lustrze, że wyjął z szuflady rewolwer i wsunął do tylnej kieszeni. Wyszli razem. Przed bramą stał jego "Fould", z którego teraz wyskoczył chłopiec garażowy i zameldował: - Bak pełny, proszę pana i motor w zupełnym porządku. Resory pan Jurkowski podciągnął na fest. - Dziękuję ci - uśmiechnął się doń Drucki - jutro koło ósmej wieczór przyjdź tu po wóz. - Daleko jedziesz? - zapytała Alicja. - Nie wiem, w każdym razie jutro wieczorem wrócę, jeżeli oczywiście diabli mnie nie wezmą. Do widzenia. Pocałował jej rękę, siadł przy kierownicy i ruszył, nie obejrzawszy się za siebie. Alicja, wracając do domu, wyraźnie usłyszała przez otwarte okno głos Julki: rozmawiała przez telefon... Oczywiście z nim! Musiał przy wyjeździe z miasta zatrzymać się i zatelefonować do Julki... Nie, tej męczarni miała Alicja już ponad swoje siły! Noc spędziła bezsennie na rozpaczliwych i przesyconych żądzą zemsty rozmyślaniach. Gdy wstała, była już całkiem spokojna i opanowana o tyle, że potrafiła prawie ciepło przywitać się z Julką. W pół godziny później była już w Sądzie. Powzięte postanowienie miało w psychice Alicji własność kompletnego usprawniania pracy myślowej. To, co przez szereg długich tygodni napełniało jej mózg chaosem sprzeczności i zwątpień, układało się teraz w logiczne, proste wiązania, w których nie mogło być błędu. O dziesiątej przyszła Bufałowa. Wprowadzającemu ją woźnemu Alicja oświadczyła, że dziś nikogo nie przyjmie i zamknęła drzwi na klucz. Minęły dobre dwie godziny, zanim otworzyły się drzwi i woźny zobaczył wychodzącą interesantkę, która w wielkim pośpiechu zbiegała po schodach. Kategoria:Prokurator Alicja Horn